edfandomcom-20200215-history
Once Upon an Ed
"Once Upon an Ed" is the 3rd episode of Season 3 and the 55th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds try to tell Jonny the story about how they got stuck in his wall in the first place before he sleeps. Plot Jonny and Plank are about to slip under the covers and relax with their bedtime story, "Conrad the Lonely Stump." However, they get a surprise visit from the Eds - inside their wall. Throughout the episode, each of the Eds tells the story about how they got stuck inside the wall. Eddy's story is a twisted reality/fantasy of how the Cul-de-Sac would be if he was the King. As he walks down the street wearing his very fancy apparel, he bumps into Kevin. Kevin, seen as a monkey who rides a tricycle, is nice to Eddy. Kevin then asks Mr. Eddy "Nice day for a walk isn't it, sir?". "Mr. Eddy" then tricks Kevin to crash into a tree (with Kevin calling himself a dork for that) and then makes a visit to his International Bank of Jawbreakers, Inc, where Ed and Edd work. As Edd finishes with the now slim-headed simpleton Rolf, Eddy comes through the entrance and greets his fans. The fans then begins cheering for Eddy. The fans are shown in the forms of: Jimmy in diapers with an even bigger retainer made of tools, Sarah that's even more loudmouthed than ever and Nazz in a bikini. Jimmy and Sarah then approach Eddy with the former asking if he is wearing a new suit. Sarah then asks if she can touch it, but Mr. Eddy slaps both Sarah and Jimmy away with his glove. Edd says good day to Mr. Eddy and asks how was his day, but Mr. Eddy tells him to get back to work. Eddy then heads to his throne chair and announces to everyone to drop their jawbreakers as the bank is now closed, so the customers then leave. The two Eds and Mr. Eddy then go to investigate the jawbreaker vault, which Ed's head is the key to. Inside, there are Jawbreakers from all around the world. As Mr. Eddy takes the Ed-elevator up to the Japanese jawbreakers, Edd deals with the inventory. Mr. Eddy takes a Japan-flavored jawbreaker and proceeds to eat it. Ed then licks some of the other jawbreakers when Mr. Eddy tells him to not touch those, since he is an employee. They are interrupted by Edd, who claims that no matter how many times he goes over the numbers, they don't add up. Mr. Eddy swoops in and fixes it, by explaining that he made a mistake in the correlation between the gross revenues and the sum of the square root minus a piece of pie. Edd then realizes what he was thinking and kisses up to Eddy. In reality, Edd questions Eddy "The square root of a piece of pie?" Edd stops the story because it sounds way too fictional to be true and decides that he should continue the story. Edd's story begins with a happy go-lucky Jimmy with no retainer that arrives at Edd's "correctly designed jawbreaker bank". As the now retainer-less Jimmy is to deposit a jawbreaker, Ed and Eddy are eager to take care of it. As Eddy takes the duty seriously, he decides to put it in their jawbreaker vault. But Eddy's mouth doesn't count as a jawbreaker vault, so Jimmy runs off. As Edd releases his anger over the failure on Ed and Eddy, Eddy interferes and begins mocking Edd's appearance and traits while doing so. Jonny points out that Edd's story is boring. Ed then states a story that appears to pick up where Edd's story left off before Eddy cut it off. Ed's story is just as believable as Eddy's. The Kanker Sisters, deep inside the trailer park, slowly devour over-radiated mashed potatoes and then undergo a mutation tearing apart their trailer. At the same time, Edd is talking in blahs and yaps (Ed understands Edd's talking as this), as the Kanker Sisters return as giants. After witnessing the sight of the giantesses, and after watching Jimmy get stepped on and crushed under Lee Kanker's giant, stinky barefoot, the brave Eds try to make it inside a house, but a chicken armpit laser from Marie turns the house into soap, forcing the Eds to run away. The chicken from inside Marie's armpits then shoots a beam at another house, turning it into some deodorant, forcing the Eds to run away. The Eds then discover the third of the Kanker Sisters when trying to hide in a yet another house. The Eds then try to run away from the giant Kankers, but Lee blows kisses at the ground to stop the Eds from going anywhere. Eddy protects them with a garbage can lid, but then the Kankers put their heads together (literally, Eddy even notes to Ed that his story is getting weird) and blow a powerful kiss that really blows the Eds away. As they begin coming closer, Ed flies away with his friends. He is eventually hit by a fly swatter used by Lee and he and his friends plummet down to earth. He finds shelter and pushes Edd and Eddy into a mouse hole in Jonny's house. He then pushes himself into the mouse hole just as Lee is about to grab him. Ed then wraps up his story while saying, "And stuck in your wall we are. The End." The Eds have now told Jonny his story, so now it is time for Jonny to let them down... but he is already fast asleep. Eddy then sarcastically congratulates Ed as it was his story that put Jonny to sleep. Mystical sounds appear and a hole in the opposite wall reveals the Kanker Sisters. A quick look at Jonny and they're gone. The Eds then one by one get dragged into the wall for a little "smoochin" time." In the Eds' words, "it's a never ending story." Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Well, let's see now. The story begins..." Eddy: because Ed is drooling on his head "Oh come on! Ed's drooling on my head!" Edd: off-screen "There's an art to storytelling, Eddy. One must use a palette of words to make images, blend sentences and project them in an interesting way." Ed: "Boring!" Jonny: "Yeah, boring!" Eddy: smugly "See? Jonny's got your number, Double D." ---- *'Edd': "Agony, agony! As many times I've gone over these numbers, they don't add up!" Eddy: "You obviously made a mistake in the correlation between the gross revenues and the sum of the square root. Minus a piece of pie." Edd: "Oh, what was I thinking? You're a genius, Mr. Eddy!" kissing Eddy's feet in Eddy's story back to the Eds on Jonny's wall Edd: with Eddy's story "The square root of a piece of pie?!" Eddy: "What?" Edd: "Pure fiction, Eddy! Your story can only be described as cockamamie!" Ed: "Tsk tsk tsk. I have never heard such language." ---- *'Edd': "Take note, as I am a..." Eddy: Edd and saying mocking things while Edd's (inside the story) look changes "...stupid sockhead! And a babbling dweeb who can't lift a butterfly!" rips back to the Eds in the wall 'Eddy: "''I wish I was just good looking as Eddy!" '''Jonny: "Boy, this story stinks. Plank and I want real stories with stuff like octopus's gardens, silver hammers and Mr. Kite!" Eddy: "Open a window, Jonny, and get some air." Ed:'' his story'' "And so it went! Little did Ed, Edd, and Eddy know that deep within the intestines of the trailer park, the Kanker Sisters were planning to foil the brave Eds' attempts with over-radiated mashed potatoes. Slowly, one-by-one, they would devour the tainted spuds!" ---- *'Eddy': the Kankers join heads "Ed, your story's getting weird." Trivia/Goofs *Jonny and Plank seem to like The Beatles. He mentions that they want to hear about stuff like Octopus's Garden, Silver Hammers and Mr. Kite. All well known Beatles songs ("Octopus's Garden," "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" and "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite"). Octopus's Garden and Maxwell's Silver Hammer are off of the album Abbey Road and Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite is from Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. *Ed's story is the most fictional, but it is also the only story that actually explains how the Eds got stuck inside Jonny's wall. *"Conrad the Lonely Stump" also appears in the episode "Tinker Ed," but just the cover, because Sarah's dialogue said it had nothing to do with stumps. *In Ed's Dream World, the Kankers have 4 toes instead of 3 like everyone else. *Ed's Dream World appears to continue on after Edd's Dream World. *Jimmy appears in every story of the Dream Worlds the Eds make up (and ends up having a weird misfortune in each of them). **In Eddy's story, he's depicted as a baby wearing a diaper and his retainer is made out of sharp pointed objects. Eddy also slapped him with his gloves. **In Edd's story, he was a regular customer without his retainer and with perfectly formed teeth, but Eddy bit on his jawbreaker and hands, forcing him to run away. **In Ed's story, he gets crushed underfoot by the giant Lee Kanker. *From the stories, the following assumptions can be made: **The Eds opened up a "Jawbreaker Bank." Their first customer was Jimmy, but Ed and Eddy scared him away by trying to take the jawbreaker. While Edd scolds them, the Kankers show up, and the Eds run away to avoid being kissed. They arrived at Jonny's house, and Ed somehow managed to shove them into the walling. *This is the second time Rolf said "Rhubarb!!" The first time was "Home Cooked Eds." *This episode seems to be a reference to the movie Rashomon as several stories are told but it is never determined which one is correct, if any of them are. *In the first scene which has the Kankers in Jonny's wall, Marie's shirt is gray, not black. *Jonny along with Plank do not appear in any of the Eds' stories they made up, only outside of it. *'Goof': Eddy says "minus a piece of pie" in his dream world but Edd later quotes him saying "The square root of a piece of pie." *'Goof': Throughout most of Edd's story, Jimmy's jawbreaker is white. But when Eddy tries to take it, it is bright yellow for some reason. But in the next shot, it is white again. But when Eddy puts it in his mouth and Jimmy runs away with it, it is yellow again. *After Jonny falls asleep, Eddy mocks Ed with the line "Way to go, Hemingway." Ernest Hemingway was a famous author who was known to write long-winded stories. *This is the second time Kevin is shown as a monkey. The first was in "Look Into My Eds" when Eddy hypnotized him to become one. *This is the second time Edd said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!". The first was "Virt-Ed-Go." *This is the second time Jonny said "Stop tickling me Plank!", the first time was "Shoo Ed." *One of the Jawbreaker tubs says "Chernobyl" and all the jawbreakers are a dark green. This is a reference to the Chernobyl Nuclear Spill. Gallery Edavator.jpg|Eddy using Ed as an elevator Jawbreaker bank.jpg|The Jawbreaker Bank's exterior Untitled1.jpg|Take note, as I am a ....STUPID SOCKHEAD! AND A BABBLING DWEEB WHO CAN'T LIFT A BUTTERFLY. I wish I was as good looking as Eddy. Little did EEnE know indeed.jpg|The Kankers with the over-radiated mash potatoes. Oh the world and its fetishes.jpg|Lee about to step on Sarah and Jimmy. Flying eds.jpg|Ed flying away from the Kankers' wrath. Lazor chicken.jpg|A chicken armpit laser. Kanker combination.jpg|"Ed, your story is getting weird!" Giant may.jpg|May with a house on her head as a hat. Blah blah blah.jpg|"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Yap, yap, blah, blah, dribble, dribble, dribble!" Kanker circle.jpg|The Kankers surrounding the Eds. 1IjWungV.png 4LrMDpfn.png DW2DmZ3j.png Untitled12.png|Ed, what are you staring at? Conrad the Lonely Stump.jpg|Conrad the Lonely Stump Video (No video of the episode is available presently). See also *Ed's Dream World *Edd's Dream World *Eddy's Dream World Category:Episodes Category:Season 3